


The Parenting Chronicles

by kittykait99



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Past Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Soft Jim Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykait99/pseuds/kittykait99
Summary: A series of one shots taking place between the end of season five, and the epilogue. Raising baby Barbara Lee is an adventure that's new for everyone.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Parenting Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this, but I've never written one shots before, so let me know what you think!

Jim Gordon had dealt with a number of things in his life. Murderers, thieves, people back from the dead-- but a newborn baby? That was new. Just three weeks after he had been made Commissioner, Barbara had informed him she was going to be busy all weekend with real estate business, and would he mind taking Barbara Lee? 

Not that she’d asked. Even when he’d told her that his wife was away, his ex had happily placed the baby into his arms, and dropped her basket of belongings at his feet. Sure, Jim had bought just about everything for a baby nursery at his and Lee’s place, but that was with Lee’s careful guidance, and a lot of research on his part. The one thing he hadn’t researched, while being so busy with the city?

He held the newborn in his arms, eyes widening just a little as the baby startled awake. Gazing questioningly up at him, attempting to work her arms free of the purple silk her mother had swaddled her in. How did she do that? Their little girl looked like a burrito.

“Hey. Bad dream?”

She didn’t reply, obviously. The newborn simply blinked at him, giving a soft fuss as he bounced her, holding her close to him. He felt that fierce love tugging at his heart, and it only made him hold her closer. No matter how daunting the weekend ahead was going to be, he could do it. Right?

\---

“I’m just saying, Harv, I could do with your help here.”

“Listen, what I know about rugrats I could write on the back of a postage stamp. Sure, I'm surprised I ain’t fathered a few over the years, but that’s besides the point--”

“Harvey. Please.”

“What’s going on?”

What was going on? He’d only had the baby for two hours, but things were already in a bit of a tizz. He’d planned on trying out a routine with her, but Barbara Lee seemed to be running on her own schedule. Just like her mother.

He had attempted to feed her, only for the newborn to spit half of the bottle out, and to cry even more. The other half had been thrown up down his back, and his baby girl had continued to fuss. They said babies didn’t come with a manual, and god damn, they were right.

She’d been changed, bathed, put down to sleep, but the baby was still fussing. Settled on her back in her moses basket, gently sobbing as her father talked on the phone.

“I don’t know, Harv, she’s still upset.”

“I’ll come help you for one hour, then I’m seeing my girl from IA.”

“Thanks.”

Reaching to gently rest a hand on the little girl’s forehead, gently brushing over her soft hair. She continued to fuss, but wrapped a tiny hand around his smallest finger. That gave his heart a gentle squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay.” His stress levels were so high: why couldn’t he calm his own daughter? That was all he wanted to do. He wanted to comfort her, and look after her. He would do his best.

Carefully sliding a hand under her head, and one under her back, bringing the tiny newborn into his tense, but careful hold. Taking her on a slow walk around the apartment, in the hopes that it would soothe her. Stormy hues fixed carefully on his daughter, watching as she began to calm down, small hands coming to curl up by her face.

“There..there we go.”

Jim was about to put her back down, when suddenly--

Rat a tat tat.

“Jim?”

And there she was, crying all over again. His eyes almost rolled back into his head, as he bent to scoop up the newborn. Time to try and settle her, all over again.

“What’s got you all twisted?”

“Not being able to cheer up my own daughter.” Jim grumbled, jaw slightly tense as he watched Harvey come in. Setting his hat on the peg, and a giant pizza down on the table, before crossing the room to his former partner. 

“Hey, little one. Throwing a fit like your old man, huh?”

Tickling a fingertip under her chin, before reaching to take the small child from Jim. The younger of the two males ran a hand over his hair, the tired, slightly frazzled father watching his friend, and daughter.

Harvey carefully bounced the small girl, gently rocking her. Barbara Lee squinted at him, but, the combination of rocking, and swaying soon had her drifting off again. Jim hastily transferred her from Harvey’s hold, into his, and down into the basket. 

It felt like he was holding a little bomb, and he found himself holding his breath. But, to his immense relief, the baby didn’t cry, or stir awake. Her eyes remained closed, and small hands moved up thead.to rest by her head. 

So sweet, peaceful. Innocent. Jim ran the back of his finger across her cheek, just for a moment, before he picked up the basket, carefully carrying it into the small nursery. 

Quickly tugging the blinds down, and setting the basket on the stand: ideally, he would put her in the cot, but he didn’t want to risk waking her up again. 

His steps out of the room were beyond careful-- making sure to avoid the one squeaky floorboard he had been meaning to fix, before closing the door behind him.

“Well, brother, we know one thing for sure.”

“And what’s that?”

“I should’ve gone into the babysitting business.”

\--------

When Barabara called to check up on them the next morning, Jim was proud to say that the baby had been fine all night. Then again, even if she hadn’t been, would he tell her? Probably not. Lee had told him before that parenting shouldn’t be competitive, but he would lose the need to prove himself to his ex over time. 

And it was true: Barbara Lee had woken up every few hours, wanting to be fed, but he’d had less sleep in his life. It wasn’t her fault she was hungry, and being able to look after her was a joy he likely wouldn’t admit to. He loved this little girl fiercely, and he was enjoying this time with her. 

He had spent the hours between his daughter’s feeds going over paperwork, leaving him mostly free for the next day. 

“Morning, slugger.”

The sun had long since risen, and it was close to nine when he first heard his daughter stirring. Stretching out as she slowly woke up, giving a tiny yawn that almost, almost made him melt. Bending over the side of her cot, scooping the newborn up, and into his arms.

“Wanna go to the park?” She couldn’t play yet, but fresh air was supposedly good for newborns. His sweet baby gazed up at him, long lashes slowly blinking. A quick kiss to her forehead, before he picked her up, holding her against his chest.

One hand on her head, the other on her back, walking over to the window to gaze out of it. The day was clear, and despite the slight fog blanketing the city, it would be fine to take her for a walk in And he would protect her from anything out there, there was no doubt about that. 

Pressing another kiss to her head, holding the baby girl close to him. Keen to protect her, take care of her. 

And if anything went wrong, he could always call on uncle Harvey's apparent babysitting skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you have an opinion on this! :)


End file.
